Republic of Rubinelle
Rubinelle Backing - GSC Motto: Time lengthens the night, and shortens the day. Capital: Madine City Largest City: Madine City Official Languages: English, Mandarin Chinese. Government: Republic of Rubinelle State Population: 6.5 million 250,000 Military personal. Economy: Mixed Economy ( private sub sectors with Military, Food production, Mineral Mining etc all being under control of the Government .------Exports: MAC Weapons ------Imports: High Grade Uranium Currency: Rubinelle Dollar Geography and Environment : High Mountains and low plains, the mountain range of Rubinelle runs straight down the back of the 600 kilometre long island, known as the backbone of the country. The mountain range has a 360 degree views of the country. The weather patterns mimic the ones of the country of New Zealand. Hot summers and mild winters with small coastal storms occurring in winter. The Mountain range of what used to be the Southern Alps is most important to the military of Rubinelle as this is where the large coastal defence batteries are housed. Government: Rubinelle State Republic. Demographics: The citizens of Rubinelle have all completed compulsory military training. Any citizen that wanted a career in the army, navy or air corps was put through difficult tests of mental training, physical training and emotional training ( The latter to stop unit emotional breakdowns in the field ) Economy and Sciences: With the invention of Magnetic acceleration weapons, Rubinelle strived to overcome the limitations of the weapon so it could be scaled down for it's infantry, anti tank, anti air and navel forces. By using charged coils alongside ordinary bullets, the velocities of the round have been increased to rounds that have achieved a 250% increase to their counterparts of other nations Military Bases. Central/Alps Command Base - Housed inside the mountains of the Southern Alps, this massive facility runs the entire length of the mountains. Inside this base is the command centre of Rubinelle’s military, including the Alps country defence batteries. These batteries have a 360 degree coverage of the island, defending the entire island from a naval and airborne assault Eastern City HQ - Holds a naval base, shipyards, Army base and both commercial and Military airports/bases Western City HQ - Holds a Navel base, air force base and army base Southern City HQ- Holds Naval Base Madine Lake City - The capital city of Rubinelle holds the main bases of the military. MILITARY {C Rubinelle State Army. Rubinelle Navy. Rubinelle Air Corps. Military doctrine- Because of the small size of Rubinelle’s forces, compared with other nations, Rubinelle has had to develop weapon systems like the Hydra to make up for their modest numbers and specialised training consisting of fighting opponents many times their size. Because of this training, Rubinelle forces are experts at the art of defence. In the unlikely event that the military need to go on the offensive, the air force and navy would use overwhelming amounts of firepower to soften up any defences before sending the infantry and tanks in. ---- Body Armours Rubinelle Infantry Armour Suit Mk 5 The standard issue armour of the Rubinelle army, this armour consists of dense plastic polymer plates completly covering the entire torso and groin area. Plates are also added to the legs and thighs. The polymer is incredibly light, allowing troops to move around much easier compared with armour of a different material. The frontal chest plate is more then enough to stop bullets under the 7.62mm round at close range but any bullet large then that at a close range will penetrate. {C Rubinelle Infantry Sniper Suit. The sniper suit is one of the marvels of Rubinelle technology. By using temperature cloaking systems, the user can hide their heat signature to infra- red detectors. This works by the suit radiating energy waves so that the sniper appears to be cold, therefore nullifying its heat signature. As well as having the basic torso armour of the Mk 5 Infantry suit, the suit has a integrated 3-D mesh camouflage. Using both these tools and armed with the Stormbolt rifle, these snipers can demoralise an attacking force and make enemy officers keep their heads down. Or lose them. Rubinelle Recon Armour The recon armour is a lighter version to the Mark 5. This offers about 65% of the protection the Mark 5 has, but also holds the same infra red cloaking device of the sniper suit, only on a lesser scale. Mark 3.3 Combat Helmet. This helmet is made of the same plastic polymer as the combat armour. It also has a built in micro computer targeting system. Wirelessly linking to the weapons on board computer, the soldier can see exactly where his/her weapon is pointing and the trajectory of the bullet and how it will travel when fired. ---- Developed Infantry Weapons Hydra 6.8mm Integrated Weapon System {C A Varient of a popular cultural design, this weapon can wirelessly connect to the infantryman's helmet telling him where the bullet will fly once fired. Can be fitted with an underslung grenade launcher or masterkey 20 guage shotgun. Clip size- 30 6.8mm rounds Effective range- 800 meters Max range - 1.9 km Weight fully loaded - 3.8kg Stormbolt High Velocity Rifle Capable of hitting targets up to 3 km away, the 50cal ( 12.7mm) depleted uranium slug is a hard hitting tool. Able to penetrate up to 6 inches of steel at 1000 meters, this rifle is also able to knock out light vehicles as well. An upgraded weapon varient is mounted on the ATU. This varient fires a 25mm shell in rapid fire, obtaining up to 500 rounds a minute. Because of the size of this weapon, it can only be mounted on the ATU. Clip size- 5 50cal rounds Effective range-3km Max range- 7km Weight fully loaded- 5.6 kg WS309 Shadow Advanced Crew Served Weapon (ACSW) Based on a cancelled project by the Pre fault country of the United States, this 25mm autocannon can engage infantry out to 2km away and vechiles up to 1km. Can also be weilded as a man portable squad support wea pon. Specifications System *Weight 50 Pounds (19.05 kg) (Gun, Mount, and Fire Control) *Fire Control Full Solution, Day/Night *Portability Two-Man Portable & Vehicle Mountable *Stability Up to 18-Inch Tripod Height *Environmental Operationally Insensitive to Conditions *Rate of Fire 250 Shots per Minute, Automatic *Dispersion Less than 1.5 Mils, One Sigma Radius *Range Lethal and Suppressive Out to 2,000 Meters *Ammunition High-Explosive Airbursting, Armor Piercing, and Training Ammunition (HE, AP, TP, TP-S) *Feed System Weapon-Mountable Ammunition Can (Left Feed) Clip size- 30 25mm rounds in a small drum magazine or 300 round belt fed ammo box. Tango Battle Rifle Based on the successful M14 rifle of pre world militaries, the Tango battle rifle give soldiers the power to eliminate targets from which the Hydra cannot hit and the Stormbolt considered too powerful for the job. It acts as a bridge between the Hydra and the Stormbolt, out performing the Hydra in range and stopping power, and the Stormbolt in tactical flexibility . Clip size - 20 7.62mm rounds or 40 round double magazine. Effective range - 1.5km Max range - 3km Weight fully loaded - 3.9kgs M6 12mm pistol The standard sidearm of all Rubinelle armed forces, the M6 is a reliable weapon which can go for months without proper maintance. This weapon is deadly at close range as its 12mm round can punch watermelon-sized holes in concerte walls. Weight - 1kg Clip size - 12 rounds double stacked Effective range - 25 meters Max range - 200 meters Length - 37.8cm Alice Squad Support Weapon After noticing that the army lacked a man portable machine gun, Rubinelle designers swiftly solved the problem with the introduction of the Alice. This machine gun has a fire rate of around 900 rounds per minute, and can fire all of Rubinelle special munitions. Able to pin down advancing infantry accurately at 700 meters, the Alice's real power comes from its hard hitting 6.8mm round. While sharing the same projectile as the Hydra, the casing for the Alice holds around 40 percent more powder, giving it the uncanny ability to blow large chunks out of concrete barriers, and rip infantry limb from limb. It has also showen great effectiveness against helicopters and other slower moving aircraft. Weight - 7kgs fully loaded Fire rate - 900 rounds per minute. Magazine size - 300 rounds Effective range - up to 700 meters Max range - 2km Length - 694mm {C Reaper Mk 3 Gattling Gun A new weapon for the Rubinelle forces, the Reaper is a triple barrelled chain gun which can fire its 13.5 mm rounds at impressive velocities and firing speeds. Because of its size, it is usually deployed as a mounted MG rather then a squad support weapon. Designed to engage most soft targets, the Reaper destroys them by drowning them in massive volumes of fire. Clip size - 200 round drum or 1000 round belt Effective range - Can engage targets in a clear line of sight up to 1.5km Weight - 15kgs Rate of fire - 10,000 rounds per minute ( Cyclic ) MA P90 Shredder Submachine Gun. After discovering schematics of the Pre Fault P90 submachine gun, Rubinelle designers have intergrated the same system used in the Hydra into the design of the P90. After testing , it was found that the recoil exceeded the standards for a SMG, so to compensate, it was chambered for the smaller 5mm x 30 round. This solved the recoil issue and due to power of the 5x30mm round, still retained all of its original stopping power and penertration capibilities. When tested against a plate of steel, it ripped through 3cm at close range. Clip size - 60 5mm rounds, double stacked. Effetive range - 50 meters Max range - 150m Weight - 2.2kg. Bullet types for Snake, Reaper and Hydra weapons. Varmint grenades {C Useful against unarmoured infantry, the expansion rate of these rounds gives an almost explosive effect when it hit’s the target. Useless against armoured infantry. Can be fitted into the Shredder SMG 'Rok' AP rounds {C The high density of this bullet, as well as being coated with Teflon, gives these bullets incredible armour penetration capabilities. Acid Round {C Hollow rounds which explode when they hit the target, showering them with corrosive Hydrochloric acid with an added catalyst to speed up the reaction and the dissolving time. Useful against infantry and light vehicles. “Take Down” Anti personal rounds {C Take down rounds were designed for targets which could not be subdued by conventional munitions. The special propellants used for these rounds burns instantly, firing a hollow pointed tungsten round which travels at speeds up to 7500 feet per second. When the round connects, it expands but still retains 90 percent of its kinetic energy after penertration.The recoil of this round means that it is limited to use in the Reaper, Tango and Stormbolt rifles. The force of these rounds can penetrate up to 3 feet of solid steel and can easy pass through a dozen infantry units wearing heavy body armour. Due to the sophisticated manufacture processes used to produce these munitions, take down rounds are only issued to troops when previous munitions prove less then satisfactory. ---- ---- Military Land Vehicles LAV (Light Armoured Vehicle) Armament - 25mm magnetically assisted Bushmaster mark 5 auto cannon Rate of fire - 300 rounds per minute. Mounted Reaper chain gun. YVZ Stoner APC {C ( this unfortunate name was given by the belief that all the drivers smoked marijuana in large quantities before going into battle) A version of the Bradley, this heavily updated APC is modified with twin Shadow guns mounted on a remote controlled armoured turret. This APC can safely transport a 10 man squad of troops into battle. Also carries supplies for the infantry in the field ( ammo, med kits, Rations etc.) Armour- 3 inches of ceramic titanium alloy supplemented with Explosive reactive armour bricks. Top speed - 80 kmph Cross Country - 50 kmph Range - 300 km M72 Megatank The M72 is a marvel of the tank designers world. It's solid armour andturret configuration gives it the firepower and defence to engage more then 3 tanks at once. First designed in 2066, the M72 design had overwhelming firepower and stalwart defence in mind. Now the present day M72 is an enemy tank commander's nightmare. Capable of engaging destroyer class navel ships, the M72 fears little on the battlefield. Weapon systems- Duel barrelled 115mm Magnetically assisted Anti tank guns, ( 70 rounds plus 30 in ammo stowage in rear of turret ) 2 pintle mounted Shadow cannons (300 rounds each with 600 rounds spare for each gun.) 1 Co-axial Shadow cannon. (400 rounds with 800 rounds spare ) Armour- 10 inches thick titanium/Depleted uranium alloy ( 80/20 mix) ---- Military Aircraft HB 70 Titan '''A modified and updated version of the Russian made Tu-95 Bear, this craft has been modified with extended fuel tanks, more efficient engines, heavier payload, and improved defensive armament as well as a tougher superstructure. The craft is tactically flexible serving as AWACS, and fire support gunship as well as ship and anti submarine warfare. Powered by four contra-rotating NK-12 Mark 4 turboprops rated at 87,180 horsepower, the HB 70 can achieve a maximum airspeed of 800 kph and a remarkable un-refuelled range of 10,110 nautical miles. Gunship is armed with 2 Reaper 6mm cannons, one Shadow cannon ( chambered for 50mm rounds) and a 100mm howitzer. Number produced. Each varient has 20 - 30 planes. FB 73 ArkAngel High Altiude Bomber The ArkAngel is Rubinelle's premeire bomber. Capable of carrying 2 tons of bombs at Mach 3, it allows a very far strike capability for the airforce. '''X92E5 Falkon Air Superiority Fighter ( Super ) The Falkon is Rubinelle ulitmate fighter. Only commissioned to Rubinelle's very best squadrons, the Falkon is easily able to dogfight a force many times its number. Its most prominent feature, other than forward-swept wings, is what seems to be an armored, glassless cockpit. This is actually a 360° celestial-spherical screen cockpit layout, giving the pilot an immense advantage in combat. Instead of a traditional glass canopy, the plane utilizes a prototype of the revolutionary connection for flight interface system, which is similar in effect to a one-way mirror or an extremely tinted window - the pilot can still see out, but no one can see in. This is achieved via a series of real-time hexagonal monitors and external cameras that transmit the visual data to the pilot. This also allows for the HUD and targets to also be displayed at all angles, where as a normal aircraft can only show targets and data on its front HUD display. If a target were to leave that HUD on a normal plane, the pilot would only be able to see its green targeting square. On the Falken however, the monitors and a powerful computer, (codenamed NICOLE ) eliminate that problem. Its primary weapons consist of 10 burst missiles capable of engaging up to 10 planes each. It also holds a varient of the Reaper cannon, the difference being it fires 5mm shredder slugs at high velocity and firing speeds to tear enemy planes apart. It is largely unsuited to a ground attack role as its weak armour plating cannot stand up to solid AAA hits. X6M- 45 Cariburn 'The Cariburn can operate at extremely high altitudes, making it an extraordinary interceptor and dogfighter. The XR-45 cockpit is oddly structured, yet heavily reinforced. Its weapons are primarily air-to-air based, further pushing its role as a pure air combat machine. The Cariburn uses two extremely powerful engines in cooperation with its reinforced forward swept wing configuration. The Cariburn also utilizes a vertical canard which is located beneath the aircraft, an extremely large air intake, and two 2-dimensional (pitch only) thrust vectoring nozzles to make it very manoeuvrable. Armaments - 2 Reaper guns ( 6mm rounds ) 6 Air to Air missiles or 6 Air to ground missiles or 1000 pounds of bombs. Max speed- Mach 2.6 Range - 800km ( drop tanks up to 1300km ) Length - 10 meters Wingspan 19 meters Number - around 460 planes ' ''' X9M - 99 Wolf While the X6M-45 can operate from most areas, the Wolf can only be launched from a fully functional airbase or aircraft carrier. This is because of the higher amount of maintance and amount of time required to fit and load is weapons. However, the Wolf is vastly superior to the Cariburn in almost every way. It can reach speeds of up to Mach 3 at sea level and mach 4.1 at operational altiudes. Armed with 2 20m Reaper cannons and a vast array of air to air and air to ground missiles, plus state of the art avionics, the Wolf can easily dogfight up to 4 Cariburns and still emerge victorious. With its tight turn circle and thrust vectoring, the Wolf is one of the most manuverable aircraft in the sky. Armaments 2 20mm reaper cannons 10 air to air or air to ground missiles. Max speed - mach 4.1 Range - 1000km ( Up to 1700km with drop tanks ) Length - 15m Wingspan 27.6m Number - around 150 '''Strike Bomber CFA-44 Nosferatu ' ' As Rubinelle's top strike fighter, the Nosferatu excels at fast payload deliveries and excellent agility. It can also double as a normal fighter although it is not suited to this role compared to the Cariburn or the Wolf. Nevertheless, the Nosferatu is more then a match for most fighters as it can also carry a missle payload in addition to its ground attack weapons/ Armaments and Specs Dual 20mm Reaper cannons 1700 pounds of bombs plus 8 air to air missiles. Max speed-Mach 3 Range - 1700km Length - 17.6 meters Wingspan 33.8m Number - Around 200 C130 F Super Hercules Mainly used as Rubinelle's transport, this sturdy aircraft can also be outfitted into a gunship but with the introduction of the Titan, these gunships are now rare. RVT-27 ( Rubinelle Vertical Takeoff 27) Super Osprey Maximum speed: 400kmph at sea level, 430kmph at 1000m Cruise speed: 325kmph Range: 1300kmph ( 2000km upwards with fitted internal tanks ) Combat radius: 500km Service ceiling: 25,000 ft (7,620 m) Rate of climb: 2,320 ft/min (11.8 m/s) Crew: 4 plus 12 infantry. Armament: 2 Shadow cannons mounted forward, 2 Reaper chainguns on the sides and one foldaway Tango rifle (SAW Mod) in the rear Defence: Missile flares and Chaff. Numbers - around 300 serviceable. The Super Osprey is Rubinelle's answer for an mutirole troop transport which has all the advantages of a helicopter and a normal turboprop aircraft. Capable of carrying up to 12 soldiers and all their equipment, it can take off and land on almost any terrain. The RTV27 can also be fitted as a CASEVAC role and S&R. Can also be called in for close air support roles. RAH-67 MK 2 Commanche The mainstay attack helicopter of the Rubinelle Airforce, the Commanche is built to take on a close air support and anti armour role while remaining unknown to enemy radar due to its hull design. It is 360 times smaller on radar then the Pre Fault Apache helicopter. It can also carry extra missiles in stub plyons at the cost of reduced stealth. Specs *Crew: 2 *Length: 46.85 ft (14.28 m) *Rotor diameter: 39.04 ft (11.90 m) *Height: 11.06 ft (3.37 m) *Armament - Triple barrelled 30mm Reaper cannon 12 Anti air missiles ( AA ) 12 Anti Armour (AGM) missiles Numbers - up to 300 readily avalible. ---- Specialized Vehicles {C AR1022 Margras Heavy Artillery/Anti Air/Anti-tank The Margras was commissioned in 2088 as the principal artillery piece in the Rubinelle arsenal. Boasting a 175mm magnetically assisted gun, the Margras surpasses most direct fire artillery by having an extremely flat trajectory. This problem was fixed by adjusting the amount of energy delivered by the magnetic charge to compensate for the firing arc of the shell. When used as an anti aircraft emplacement, the Margras doesn’t need to lead the target, as the round when fired at full power takes less then a second to reach the average altitude of most enemy planes. When firing an anti air shell, the shrapnel is capable of covering an area 100 meters wide. On some ships, it can be fitted in a quad configuration. Length - 8 meters ( barrel length ) Height, 2 meters Weight - 1.2 tonnes {C NAVAL SHIPS Spirit of Christchurch Supercarrier Length : 900m ( bow to stern ) Width : 65m ( at widest point ) Weight : 900,285 tonnes ( Fully laden ) Depth : 30 meters Armament - 20 Quad Margras heavy anti air cannons 20 Quad Reaper cannons ( Chambered for 50 calibre BMG ) 10 Phalanx CIWS Armour thickness - up to 3 feet of ceramic titaium / steel in 20/ 80 mix. Crew Complement - 3000 ( engineers,support staff, mechanics etc , plus 750 gun operators ) 6 Squadrons of Nosferatu Strike bombers ( Approx 55 aircraft ) 5 Squadrons of Wolf fighters ( Approx 48 aircraft ) 8 squadrons of Cariburn fighters ( Approx 70 aircraft ) 20 Super Ospreys 30 RAH 67 Commaches. Up to 300,000 tonnes of equipment, ATU's, tanks etc. The Spirit of Christchurch is Rubinelle's premeire aircraft carrier. It is also one of the largest vessels in the world to be launched. Arriving in service too late to see action in the 2070- 2080 Drakite conflicts, Rubinelle designers discarded the hybridised battleship/aircraft carrier and went ahead with the newer "supercarrier" project. After about ten years of development and building, the Christchurch was launched from Madine City on the 22nd of Feburary 2089 ( the date of the Christchurch earthquakes in 2011 ). Able to also carry land based forces, and the equipment to land them at beaches ( landing craft etc ), the Christchurch can easily serve as a one ship landing force, but due to the nature of landing operations, it is always supported by at least one battleship and its supporting fleet. Wellington Class Battleship The pride and joy of the RN ( Rubinelle Navy ) these battleships are both armed with 3 quad forward turrets, both firing 25 inch railguns fireing depleted uranium or high explosive rounds. To the stern of the ships are one rear facing triple 25 inch turret. Secondary weapons consist of 16 ( 8 on each side ) 6.5 inch MA cannons. On the anti aircraft side, these ships have 16 rail 20 mm Vulcan cannons, and 60 point defence weapons ranging from mounted Reaper chain guns to 50 cal mounted MGs all of which are controlled by an individual targeting computer for unflinching accuracy ( except the 50 cals ) . With these guns, missiles, bombs and most importantly aircraft can be destroyed with as little ammunition as possible. It would take equivalent navel power or a massive sustained air assault to damage one of these ships. As well as being Rubinelle’s premier battleship, the Auckland and Wellington classes can both launch and carry 2 squadrons of Cariburn fighters ( launch hangers located just in front of the 1st turret ) but because of the battleships design, the fighters have great difficulty returning to the deck because of the lack deck space to land on. Because of this, only Rubinelle top fighter pilots can the privilege of serving aboard the Wellington and Auckland. Specs Length ( Bow to Stern) - 609 meters Weight - 800,158 tonnes fully laden Width ( Widest point) 33.6 meters Depth (Deck to Keel ) 25 meters Crew - 2000 ( many mundane tasks are performed electronically ) Armament 16 25 inch deck railguns mounting in 4 quad configuration 16 6.5 inch secondary railguns mounted in broadside 16 20mm Vulcan Cannons ( railgun ) 60 Point defence weapons ( 45 Reaper Chain guns, 15 50cal general purpose) ---- Naval Warships 1 Christchurch Class Supercarrier 3 Battleships ( Wellington Class) 6 escort cruisers (Ticonderoga class cruisers, refitted and updated to meet today’s requirements) 12 destroyers ( Arleigh Burke Mk 2 class ) 20 Troop and land forces transports. All main gun batteries on these ships are Magnetically assisted as standard. Divided into 2 fleets. Recognisable Ace Squadrons Rubinelle 6th Squadron 66th Unit ( Galm Team ) '''This unit of four fighters is one of the top units in Rubinelle. They were scheldeled to demonstrate their skills at the Warpian War Games in 2079 flying Cariburns, but due to time constraints and that the fighters were in storage abord the Auckland battleship, they never got the chance. Now, after being rearmed with the new Falken aircraft, this units tactical flexiblity is one of the best in the Airforce. Boasting a 71/1 kill ratio, this unit is widely feared and admired by other nations. '''Rubinelle 12th squadron '"Brenner's Wolves" Rubinelle's top fighter squadron, "Brenner's Wolves " is one of the most recongised squadrons in the world. Named after the late Col. Douglas Brenner, this squadron is made up entirely out of Wolf aircraft. Seeing action in most foreign conflicts, Brenner's Wolves caught the public's eye after engaging an enemy force many times their size. Amazingly only three planes were lost during the engagement one of them tragically belonging to Col.Brenner. After that battle the media started calling the pilots " Brenner's wolves" after the late Colonel. ' ' Rubinelle 28th Fighter Squadron " Garuda " A squadron made up of Nosferatu fighter bombers, Garuda is famous for it exceptional ground attack tactics and its escape and evade tactics when bugging out of the battlefeild. In as many as 16 engagements, not a single plane has been lost to ground fire or enemy interception. This is due to the pilots flying under enemy rader coverage and then climbing very quickly then swooping in onto the target. Using this tactic, the pilots are at full speed and can exfiltrate the combat zone before enemy interceptors can engage them. Tactical Missile Support Aircraft ( TMSA ) Labrinth --No Data Avalible-- Craft use - 1 Ark Angel missile support plane. All images belong to their respective owners and not myself. Category:Drakite Wars Category:Global Security Coalition